


The Corruption of Canon, part two

by skripka



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Community: anthropomor-fic, Crack, Multi, abstract concepts anthropomorphized, and then I shipped them for laughs, because a friend dared me to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: craaaaaaaaaaack





	The Corruption of Canon, part two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Corruption of Canon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946992) by [Sonya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya/pseuds/Sonya). 



Fanon sat at the bar, nursing his drink. He looked up as the door opened, and, whaddya know? There was Canon. All pressed, all dressed up like he hadn't been moaning and begging for it the week before. Fanon ducked his head, and muttered to Smut, "Oh Christ. What'd I do to deserve this?"

Smut looked curiously at the newcomer. "Him?" She looked back at Fanon. "Not really your type, honey."

"I know." Fanon squirmed. "It was just a thing of the moment, you know...a bit of play, corrupt the innocent."

Smut rolled her eyes. "So. Predictable." Her lacquered lips sucked on her bottle for a contemplative moment, then pulled it out with a lascivious, wet _pop_. "You really ought to get a new schtick."

Fanon sneaked a look back at Canon, who was sliding into a booth. It didn't look like he had recognized Fanon, but he wasn't about to take chances. "Switch with me," he begged Smut.

"What?" Her face twisted in confusion and a slight touch of amusement.

Fanon sighed. "Please?"

Smut smirked. "Ooo. Begging. Should I call Kink over for playtime?" She stood up gracefully and let Fanon take her stool. That gave her the opportunity, however, to peek into the booth.

"Huh. He's pretty hot, actually."

"Smut..." Fanon groaned.

"Hey, if you _like_ them pristine." A pearly tooth came out and pressed against her lip. "Maybe it's more up Fetish's alley."

Fanon dropped his head in defeat. It wasn't enough that he had fucked Canon into a coma, or that he had enjoyed it. Oh no. Apparently, the world was out to get him. What with the constant dreams, the dull burn in his gut like a new tattoo, and now Smut's teasing. He certainly wouldn't put it past her to call Kink and Fetish up. That'd be a fun-ass party. The three of them would do nothing but tease and laugh at him for hours. Stupid moment of weakness.

But how could he have resisted? Canon...that white shirt was just begging to be taken off, those lips were begging to be kissed. So, yeah, maybe he had gone a bit overboard. But hell, there was a point where Fanon thought he had it under control.

He's still not sure why he hasn't gone back to that bar. Or why Canon showed up _here_ of all places.

Fanon looked up. Smut was still smirking at him; her eyes were twinkling. "I think I'll go chat up your... friend." Fanon jerked. "I mean, you look like you had such a _good_ time..." Her voice trailed off meaningfully as she stood again. Fanon froze. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Smut grinned, stepping away from the bar. "He does have such a pretty mouth, doesn't he? Mmmmmm."

She pursed her lips thoughtfully as she studied Canon, who remained in his seat, oblivious. "You know, normally I wouldn't bother with his type, but there's just something about him."

Turning back to Fanon, she pretended to ponder it for a moment before her eyes lit up with a sort of maniacal glee. "We should call Bondage," she decided, flipping open her cell phone. "I just know your little boy would look so devastatingly lost in chains."

Fanon squirmed in his seat, sure that by this point even his ears were turning red. When he saw Smut actually start to dial, he decided that he had finally had enough. His hand whipped out and clamped down on Smut's wrist, startling her into almost dropping her phone.

When she turned wide, startled eyes on him, he growled, "Leave Bondage out of this. And don't even _think_ of calling S and M."

Smut recovered from her shock and turned her lips down into a pout. "Aw, you're no fun." She put her cell phone back into her purse and sat back down on her seat at the bar. She gave Fanon and pointed look and he hastily removed his hand from her wrist.

Smiling wickedly, she added in a bright voice, "If you even think about calling Fluff or Vanilla, I swear to god, it will take the police years to identify your body."

Fanon rolled his eyes, his lips curving up into one of his customary smirks, though it was a little brittle about the edges. "Please, contrary to popular belief, I haven't actually lost my mind." The word 'yet' was left unsaid, though both parties silently acknowledged it.

As he stared down into his drink, slowly twirling the glass back and forth in his hands, Fanon sighed. God, could his life get any more fucked up?

But at just that moment, almost as if the fates themselves had overheard his thoughts, Fanon felt a pair of eyes boring into his back and heard a soft gasp come from Canon's corner of the bar. Distantly, he heard Smut snicker behind her hand, but he ignored her.

Looking up, two pairs of blue eyes met across the bar, and Fanon felt all the blood leave his face.

"Oh, shit."


End file.
